


a fever I can’t sweat out (and not that I want to)

by dysfunctionalooza13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fever, Lame But Bit Fluff?, Lame Flirting, M/M, Sickfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/dysfunctionalooza13
Summary: Kesadaran merasuki benak Pete : Patrick sakit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer :** fall out boy bukan milik saya. kalau saya ngaku-ngaku, nanti dikeroyok alam semesta.
> 
>  
> 
> receh (dan kemungkinan besar banyak typo) soalnya diketik pas saya sakit dan enggak bisa tidur karena kebanyakan tidur siang. judulnya kebetulan aja sama judul albumnya p!atd eheh :>
> 
>  

“Peeeeeeete.”

Si pemilik nama membeku di tempat. Matanya mengerjap cepat, sementara bibirnya tergerak-gerak. _Apa dirinya tidak salah dengar?_ Seulas senyum tertahan, mengantisipasi bila panggilan mesra itu ternyata hanya khayalan. Tangannya kembali sibuk menyetem bass.

“Peeeeeeeeteeerr.”

Kepala Pete menoleh cepat. Ia memang tidak sedang salah dengar. Di sofa, Patrick tergolek—menyerukan namanya. Iya. Patrick _yang itu._ Yang sehari-harinya sok kuat, sok bisa apa-apa sendiri, seratus sifat sok yang kadang membuat Pete jengkel. Sekarang, entah apa sebabnya, Patrick memanggil nama Pete dengan intesitas yang membuat jantungnya jumpalitan.

Masih belum mendekat, Pete melihat ragu-ragu dari seberang ruangan. “Kau memanggilku, Trick?”

“Siapa lagi? Hanya kau yang ada di ruangan ini.”

Pete mengernyitkan dahi. Ia mendengar keanehan di dalam suara rekan satu band-nya itu. Perlahan, ia mendekat. Kecurigaannya mendapat sinyal positif, saat melihat bahwa Patrick yang bersandar pada sofa itu tidak benar-benar sadar. Sekujur tubuh pria itu berkeringat. Dan napasnya terdengar berat dan terengah-engah.

Kesadaran merasuki benak Pete : _Patrick sakit._

Cemas, Pete segera menempatkan diri di sampingnya. “Patrick, apa kau baik-baik saja?”

Patrick tersenyum. Bukan, dia _menyeringai._ Pete membulatkan mata, kaget. Terlebih saat tubuh pria itu mendadak condong lalu roboh ke arahnya.

 

Dan saat sebagian tubuh Patrick bersandar di atas dadanya, Pete tidak tahu apakah ia harus merasa senang atau kelabakan.

 

***

 

Entah bagaimana, Pete tidak berpapasan dengan satupun kru ataupun Joe dan Andy. Ia tidak ingat, mengapa tak ada orang-orang yang dikenalnya di hotel ini. Dan lebih tak ingat, mengapa ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan Patrick. Untungnya, tak ada orang yang melihatnya kesusahan saat memapah tubuh Patrick yang setengah sadar karena kebetulan koridor kamar mereka lengang. Dengan susah payah, Pete merogoh saku Patrick, mencari kunci kamar, hingga akhirnya pria berambut pirang itu bisa sampai di tempat tidur.

Pete membereskan bantal dan seprai, sebelum membimbing Patrick dengan hati-hati. Ia telah melepas kacamata rekannya dan sekarang tinggal membiarkan yang bersangkutan dibalut selimut. Patrick diam saja diperlakukan bagai anak-anak seperti itu. Di sisi lain, Pete awas dengan suhu tubuh Patrick yang panas. Ia harus cepat-cepat mencari kompres untuknya.

“Mau kemana?” Tangan Patrick tiba-tiba menahan lengan Pete—membuatnya terkejut.

Gelagapan, Pete mencoba menarik diri. “Aku harus mencari kompres untukmu. Kau panas ( _=hot_ ) banget.”

Di luar dugaannya, Patrick tertawa pelan. “Aku tidak menyangka, kau mengira aku seksi ( _=hot_ ).”

 _Dia sedang demam, dia sedang demam,_ gumam Pete cepat dalam hati. Ia merasakan pipinya dirambati hawa hangat. Canggung, ia balas terkekeh. “ _Hot_ yang kumaksud berbeda.”

 _Kompres, Pete. Dasar kau, bodoh._ Dalam benaknya, Pete menepuk dahi. Ini bukan saatnya merayu orang sakit.  Dengan enggan, Pete melepaskan belenggu Patrick.

 “Aku akan segera kembali.”

 

Patrick tertawa lagi.

Pete kelabakan.

Tapi, kaki dan tangannya tidak berhenti berkoordinasi untuk mencari handuk bersih dan sebaskom air dingin. Pete menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat mengusir bayangan Patrick yang seduktif di otaknya. _Sial,_ ia merutuk. Pete memang telah sejak lama menginginkan Patrick. Tapi, ia tahu Patrick samasekali tidak menghendakinya. Pembicaraan soal ini sudah lama menjadi topik yang tabu untuk dibahas di antara mereka berdua. Tapi, tetap saja. Hanya karena Pete diam bukan berarti rasa sukanya berkurang.

Semburan air dingin yang mengenai celana jins, menyadarkan Pete bahwa baskom airnya kepenuhan.

“Sial,” umpatnya lagi. Ia membuang sedikit air di baskom agar saat dibawa tidak tumpah. Dan setelah mengibaskan kaki—berharap air tidak terlalu banyak menetes nanti, ia melangkah keluar.

Patrick bergelung dalam selimut. Matanya terpejam. Keringat di dahi, membuat rambut-rambut pirangnya jatuh lemas menutupi wajah. Pete menggigit bibir. Imajinasinya liar membayangkan berbagai macam hal. Ia mengibaskan kepala lagi.

“Trick?” Pete memanggil lembut. Diletakkan baskom air di meja dekat tempat tidur. Ia lalu mencelupkan handuk kecil yang ditemukannya ke dalam air, memerasnya kuat-kuat lalu merentangkannya.

Patrick masih bergelung. Pete menyampirkan handuk yang sudah diperas di pinggir baskom. Tangannya tergerak untuk memposisikan tubuh Patrick agar telentang menghadap ke atas. Patrick bergumam, saat Pete menggiring tubuhnya.

“Trick, tidurnya yang benar, dong,” Pete mengeluh saat tubuh Patrick menolak digerakkan. Astaga, Patrick benar-benar demam. Tubuhnya menguarkan hawa yang sama seperti saat Pete menghadap perapian. Ia berusaha lagi. “Ayo, Trick. Aku harus mengompresmu.”

Akhirnya meski masih bergumam tidak sadar, Patrick mau diposisikan juga. Matanya masih terpejam, tapi alisnya bergerak-gerak membuat Pete gemas dan penasaran dengan apa yang tengah diimpikannya. Sesekali, Pete menangkap igauan dari bibir Patrick. Cuma hal-hal sembarangan dan tidak masuk akal, seperti : _lunch box, patty cakes, cookie jar,_ dan beberapa kata lagi yang tidak jelas. Pete tersenyum. _Anak ini memimpikan makanan saat sakit,_ pikirnya.Tanpa malu, Pete mengakui bahwa Patrick sangat imut—beda jauh dengan dirinya.

Setelah Patrick berhenti bergerak-gerak, Pete meraih handuk di tepian baskom. Ia mengulangi mencelup dan memeras, lalu merentangkan kain itu seukuran dahi Patrick.

“Ini akan membuatmu enakan,” kata Pete meski tahu Patrick tidak mendengarkan. Ia berlama-lama memandang wajah pulas Patrick setelah kain basah itu tertengger di sana. Pete menghela napas pelan. Patrick terlihat begitu murni. Polos. Bak malaikat. Pete bisa melakukan seribu satu kebaikan dan masih tidak pantas mendapatkannya. Patrick mendesah. Pete menahan napas. Bibir Patrick sedikit terbuka, mengundang dan menggoda. Sisi penuh moral Pete menggertak, menyuruhnya mundur. Tapi sisi lain dirinya, mendamba, menyemangati. Pete terpaku.

 _Sedikit saja?_ Ia mencari pembenaran.

Di saat yang sama, menolak keras. _Patrick sedang sakit! Ia mungkin tidak ingat apa-apa besok pagi! Kau mau dilupakan seperti itu?_

Tapi kesempatan mungkin tidak akan datang dua kali. Malahan bagus bila, Patrick tidak ingat. Dengan begitu, ia tidak perlu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Dan jika ingatpun, Pete masih bisa berdalih kalau ingatan itu mungkin cuma khayalan saja. Bagaimanapun saat itu Patrick ‘kan sedang sakit. Pete tidak akan berbuat lebih. Hanya _sedikit_ saja.

 _Apa yang tidak diketahui Patrick, tidak akan menyakitinya._ Pete memutuskan, lalu mendekatkan wajah.

 

—sebelum menyadari bahwa ada tangan yang memerangkap kepalanya. Memaksanya tetap di sana. Pete tidak berani mengerjap. Takut semuanya menghilang. Tapi sentuhan ini nyata. Dan gestur yang menekan kepalanyapun sama. Pete memejamkan mata. Mengerahkan segala emosi yang terpendam lama, meledak dalam satu sentuhan bernama kecupan.

 

Dan ini bukan mimpi.

Dan ini bukan imajinasi.

Bukan pula khayalan semata.

Nyata.

Pete mencecap pelan.

_Nyata._

_Patrick membalasnya._

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

**…paginya.**

 

“Pete?”

Patrick terbangun dengan kaget saat menyadari kepala Pete tergolek lemah di dekatnya. Pria itu duduk di sebuah kursi dengan separuh badan bertumpu di pinggiran kasur. Patrick samasekali tidak ingat bagaimana Pete bisa berakhir di kamarnya dan terlebih—

_Pluk._

Selembar handuk lembab jatuh dari dahinya. Tapi kepala Patrick masih berkabut untuk menyimpulkan. Ia meraih handuk itu dan tergerak untuk membangunkan Pete yang terlelap.

“Pete?” panggilnya sekali lagi. Pete tidak menjawab. Napasnya berat. Tubuhnya berkeringat. Patrick membelalakan mata. _Astaga. Pete sakit._

Secara instingtif, ia merabai dahi laki-laki itu. Panas. _Pete demam_. Patrick coba menggali ingatan, menemukan alasan yang masuk akal bagaimana Pete bisa berakhir di sini. Kenapa ia tertidur di samping ranjangnya. Kenapa ada kompres—

 _Pete mengompresku?_ Patrick bertanya. Ia juga baru sadar bahwa ia tidur tanpa berganti pakaian dan masih memakai kaos yang dipakainya untuk manggung. _Apa Pete yang membawaku—_

“Trickster?” Lamunan Patrick terpecah. Pete membuka mata, tersenyum kecil padanya. “Sudah baikan?”

Patrick mengerjapkan mata. Lalu menjawab pelan. “Ya, terima kasih.”

Pete tersenyum lagi. “Tidak perlu.”

Ia mencoba bangkit dari kursi tempatnya duduk, lalu limbung hingga akhirnya malah terduduk kembali. Patrick setengah bangkit dengan khawatir.

“Kau demam, Pete.” Patrick melintasi kasur dan mendekat padanya. Ia menegakkan tubuh Pete yang lemas. “Kau sangat panas.”

Yang diajak bicara malah tertawa. “Kau juga bilang begitu semalam.”

Patrick mengernyitkan dahi, tapi tidak menjawab. Ia turun dari ranjang lalu sedikit memaksa Pete untuk berbaring di sana. Pete menurut. Ia diam saja, saat akhirnya mendapat kesempatan untuk beristirahat dengan layak.

Patrick memandangnya, lalu bergumam sendiri. “Aku pasti menularimu.”

Namun, saat Patrick hendak beranjak, tangannya dicekal.

“Aku tidak keberatan kok.”

Pipi Patrick memanas. Ia menyentakkan tangan, buru-buru menjauh.

 

 

 

 

 

Pete tertawa. Karena tidak seperti Patrick, ia mengingat semuanya. Dan jika resiko perbuatannya semalam adalah berbagi demam, maka Pete tidak keberatan. Samasekali tidak keberatan.

 

 

 

**fin**

**Author's Note:**

> yhahahaha otak saya berkabut habis minum obat. maapin, langsung nyamber laptop terus ngetik keburu idenya ilang.  
> mungkin bakal saya sesali tapi mungkin juga enggak.
> 
> btw. saya mau ganti penname lagi, mungkin ini nanti yang jadi penname utama kalo nyampahin bandom. /sampahmbi


End file.
